Our Boys
by Jaspermytwin
Summary: What happens when the Cullens go to a new school and the 3 Cullen girls run into alittle trouble with 3 rough boys that don't know the word 'no'. ONESHOT R


**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer production (well I came up with the idea but her characters) Okay Guy, I'm back with something new and improved. This is my first ONESHOT! Whoa So plz read and enjoy on the wonderful oneshot of Jaspermytwin. Also check out my other stories; Angela Finds Out and Project Baby!**

**Our Boys**

**BPOV**

Being a vampire has been prettier good, I have Edward and Nessie to spend eternity with. We moved from Forks about 10 years ago. Nessie and Jake got married about 3 years ago and on their second honeymoon in Spain. The Cullens and I moved to Texas where there were hyper, bull riding, boot wearing, awesome accent having people everywhere.

Edward, Alice and I were starting school as sophmores, while Emmett, Rose, and Jasper started as juniors. We were going to Jentall High School which had I huge population of students for such a small town.

We scrunched up in Edward's Volvo and started to get to school. When we got there we didn't expect to see students with super speed shiny cars everywhere.

"You guys ready?!" Alice squeaked and bounced around on Jasper's lap like a dog ready to go out to do it's business. Everyone somewhat nodded and laughed at her hyperness and got out of the car. We saw a group of people surrounding a Jeep full of what suspect to be to the popular people. I think I saw the cheerleaders and football player by their uniforms or jerseys.

After people started to see that there were new people at the school, they started to run at us like a herd of cow. I looked at Alice and Rose which looked alittle worried at the huge crowd.

They had surrounded us and we couldn't get out. "Hi what's your name?" A red-headed boy who could of been a fill in for Ron Wesley asked me.

"Let me get yours first." I asked grateful he wasn't googling at me like the rest of the boys around me. He was about to answer me but looked at the huge shadow that was behind me, Alice and Rose.

We turned to find a guys as huge as Emmett but probably taller by a few inches. Behind that guys were two more one with dirty blond hair and the other with jet black hair.

"Back off Tommy, you know we get first pick on the hot new girls at school...no around town." The front guys said. How dare he speak to him like that if I could use my vampire powers I would so beat his a-

"I want the blond, she looks like she has an attitude I want to fix. Hey Mike you get next pick." He said looking at Rose like beef jerky on a stick or something. Rose looked like she was about to snap his neck in two with one hand.

The guys on his right stepped up and looked Alice and me like we a discount sale rack. He made me feel uncomfortable and self conscious the way he would lifted his eyebrow when he liked something. "I want the brunette she's hot and she looks alittle like a tease." The one they call Mike said. Well this tease isn't for you jacka-

"I guess I got the short hot one, cool I get a pixie." The other guy said on the left. Hey noone calls her pixie and gets way with it you...you... man, I ran out of mean words.

"Okay so let me get this right Joe gets the blond chick, the Kev man gets the pixie, and I Mikey here gets the brunette." I wish they wouldn't talk like we weren't there. They nodded their heads and started walking up to us.

They reached their hands out to grab us but we dogded them. Instead of them looking shocked they looked more turned on and determined.

I looked at Rose and Alice asking for support on what the plan was. But they looked alittle scared and pissed off from my eyes. They looked like they were going to rip out their throats for a minute and I would gladly help out with that.

"Okay let us speed you guys up on the situation, okay. _You guys_ are _our_ girlfriends and you will come with us **_now_**." Joe said talking slow like we were in pre-school. He reached out for Rose again but she dodged it again.

"Look _we _have names mine is _Rosalie, _hers is _Alice, _and hers is _Bella_. I hope you got all of that,am I going to fast for you would like me to slow down alittle. Now get out of our faces before our real **_BOYFRIENDS_**come over here and hit you in the faces you dorks. I hope he got all of that I don't feel like repeating that again." Rose said super slow and even moved her hands slow.

"Awww that was cute she tried to insult us. Now come on!" Joe said successfully grabbing Rose this time.

Alice was alsotrying to get away from Kevin. "Don't be like that baby cakes." Kevin said. Alice started struggling so hard that Kevin slammed her against a tree for her to stop.

Mike grabbed my arm and pulled me toward his Jeep. I wastrying to my better not to use my vampire powers to hurt him but it would like weird for a 5'6 girl to flip a 6'2, muscular guy on top of a jeep. I wish Edward were here to help me, where are they.

Like magic the boys appeared. "Rosie! Did you find a new friend?" Emmett said walking up to Rosalie.

"No, Emmett please help me please." Rose whined close to crying. She probably is thinking of when Royce did this to her. Emmett's big smile faded away and his bright golden eyes turned into black holes of darkness as he looked at the situation.

"Hey man you want to get your hands off of her **_now_**!" Emmett said in a low shaky voice.

"You must be kidding around, I mean _look _at her she's **hot**. I don't think I will." Joe said trying to pull Rose so he could put his arms around her waist. Before he could reach his arm around her Emmett picked him up by his shirt and though him into atree. Emmett didn't need to use his vampire powers because Joe was taller but Emmett was stronger. Rose hugged him close and didnt' let go.

"HOW DARE YOU PUT A FINGER ON HER!" I heard Jasper yell at Kevin. His eyes were also black and him lips were curled back like he was about to growl or snarl.

"Whatever man, go get your own girl this one is mine." Kevin said with a scared look in his eyes but a determined voice.

"She is mine. I suggest you let her go before Imake you let her go." Jasper said.

"Whatever man just leave before I hurt you." Kevin huffed and rolled his eyes. I that wasn't a good idea to do. Jasper grabbed his throat and slammed him down on the grass like a wrestling move. He caught Alice before she fell on the ground with him.

Mike was stilltrying to drag me back to the jeep probably before someone for me comes. "Let go of me!" I yelled.

"No now come on stupid girl!" He said holding his hand to back hand my face. Edward got there just in time holding his hand so he didn't slap me.

"Are you ok,Isabella." He asked. His voice was husky and low. I felt my protection rate go back up.

"Yes but if you don't mind helping me out here?" I said pointing to the tight hand on my arm. He was gripping me so tight that if I was still human I would have a serious bruise on my arm. Edward nodded his head.

Mike still didn'trealize that Edward was here so he went up behind him and said...

"BOO!"

Mike shrieked like a girl like in one of those old black and white movies and turned around to face Edward.

"S-S-Stay away from me. I saw what your friend did to them." he stuttered.

"I won't hurt you if you let her go." Edward said

Apparently Mike wasn't going to give up that easy, his grip got tighter. Edward noticed his reactions and shook his head like a disappointed mother.

"Bad idea." Edward said in his husky voice. I finally looked up at him, he looked like a real vampire. Mike shivered and loosened his grip on my arm but that wasn't enough for Edward. Edward picked him up by his shirt and though him in the back of someones truck.

"Well you guys sure do get into trouble fast. Are you guys trying to steal my spotlight?" Rose rolled her eys and kissed Emmett. Jasper and Alice went behind a tree for more privatcy. I could hear Alice's giggling and Jasper's chuckle.

"No one messes with our girls and gets away with it!" Edward chanted.

"Thank you, and I love you." I said his eye back to their normal gold and not that pitch black I hate.

"Love you too." He said moving into a kiss that I gladly took.

Our Boys...what can you say about them.

**How did you like it? This is my first ONESHOT for you guys who don't read my stories. Many more ONESHOTS coming your way. R&R plz.  
JASPERMYTWIN**


End file.
